onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non-precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the story progresses on. Timeline Before the Great Age of Pirates }} }} The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings comes together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, at the same time outlawing worldwide the ability to research and read the Poneglyphs. }} }} During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protects the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and a statue is erected in his honor. Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone. 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean. }} The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination. The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} The Rumbar Pirates are forced to split in two after half the crew, including captain Yorki, contract an incurable disease. Brook takes control over the healthy half of the crew. The Rumbar Pirates are annihilated by an unknown assailant in the Florian Triangle, leaving no survivors. Trebol is born. }} Urouge is born. }} Jinbe is born. Senor Pink is born. }} }} }} }} Orlumbus is born. Boodle and his followers flee to Organ Island from pirate attacks and set up Orange Town. Shakuyaku gives up pirating to open a bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. }} Arlong is born. Vergo is born. }} Marshall D. Teach is born. Pica is born. }} Donquixote Rosinante is born. }} }} Kumadori is born. }} }} }} Donquixote Doflamingo's mother dies. Gladius is born. }} }} Scratchmen Apoo is born. Boa Hancock is born. Fukuro is born. Donquixote Doflamingo kills his father. }} Hody Jones is born. Kuzan, age 19, joins the Marines. Chinjao engages in a fight with Monkey D. Garp and ends up getting his pointy head blunted, preventing him from reaching his treasures and leading him to hold a grudge against Garp. Monet is born. Buffalo is born. }} Viola is born. }} Gol D. Roger discovers he has a fatal disease. Preparing for what would be his greatest journey, he recruits Crocus as ship doctor. Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to embark on a Poneglyph expedition. }} Kalifa is born. Wicca is born. Killer is born. }} Shyarly is left in the care of a then 15-year old Arlong by her father. Trafalgar Law is born. Gol D. Roger is shown the Road Poneglyph residing on Zou. }} Perona is born. Kaku is born. Leo is born. Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, Shiki goes on a rampage throughout Marineford before being brought down by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. He is sent to Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions. Shyarly predicts the coming of the great pirate era that comes a year later. }} Great Age of Pirates . The Flying Pirate, Shiki the Gold Lion, invades Marineford, but is defeated by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp and later imprisoned in Impel Down. Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. Buggy declines, and this is the last time the pair meets for the next 22 years until reuniting during the Marineford War. Duval is born. Jewelry Bonney is born. Bartolomeo is born. Baby 5 is born. The legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. Vinsmoke Reiju is born. }} Tashigi is born. Koala is born. }} 79,000,000 bounty. Jaguar D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him. Shiki escapes from Impel Down. Kuina is born. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island. Nojiko is born. Sabo is born. Sugar is born. Ideo is born. }} Vinsmoke Niji is born. Vinsmoke Sanji is born. Vinsmoke Yonji is born. Roronoa Zoro is born. }} Bell-mère, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyasi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. Stelly is born. Kyuin is born. }} Usopp is born. }} An unnamed King of an unnamed kingdom visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was an okama. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, and they were later exiled. Bellett, son of this unnamed king, became a pirate and would later blame Emporio Ivankov for this incident. Portgas D. Ace and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship, leave Dawn Island, and become pirates. Queen Otohime begins her campaign of gathering signatures from her fellow fishmen and merfolk in order to appease the World Government so that fishmen and humans can coexist together in peace. }} The extermination of the people of Flevance occurs. Trafalgar Law is recruited into the Donquixote Pirates. }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Celestial Dragons on the freed fishmen slaves into the mark of the sun and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. Under the orders of Donquixote Doflamingo, Vergo joins the Marines. }} Donquixote Rosinante and Trafalgar Law travel to Minion Island to steal the Ope Ope no Mi to save Law's life; but are discovered by the Donquixote family after accidentally giving an intelligence letter to Vergo, a member of Donflamingo's crew undercover as a Marine. Rosinate is killed by his brother and the island undergoes the Birdcage, which kills everyone except a boy that was a member of a local pirate crew. Sanji is expelled from the Vinsmoke Family at the age of 8 by his father Vinsmoke Judge, and he's allowed to leave the Germa Kingdom while they're invading a country in the East Blue. He boards a nearby cruise ship called the Orbit and works there as a trainee chef for the next 2 years. }} Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, arrives at Luffy's hometown and decides to stay there. Luffy accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. Higuma is eaten by a Sea King in an incident involving Luffy and Shanks. Shanks leaves Luffy's hometown after staying there for almost a year. Shortly after Shanks' departure, Luffy is taken by his grandfather Monkey D. Garp to train with Curly Dadan and meets his adopted brother Portgas D. Ace. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo based on their shared desire to become pirates. The Celestial Dragons come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionaries. Sabo is attacked by a World Noble and presumed dead. He is rescued by Dragon, but loses his memories and joins the revolutionaries. The pirate captain Montblanc Cricket arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for the truth about whether his ancestor was a liar so that he may be liberated from his family curse. His crew abandons him shortly afterwards. Chouchou's owner, Hocker, sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona. Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh for the last time after joining the Sun Pirates. The revolutionaries start to look for Nico Robin. The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Celestial Dragons. Fisher Tiger rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. Upon returning Koala to her home island, Fisher Tiger is ambushed by a group of Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. After barely escaping the island with a Marine ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion of the human blood on the ship. Angered by Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the humans who betrayed Tiger, only to be defeated and captured by Vice Admiral Borsalino. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. }} Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Enel in a coup d'État. A meeting is held at Mariejois with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. Hiluluk dies; upon his death, Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, who begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. Two fans of the book on Montblanc Noland, Masira and his brother Shoujou, show up at Jaya to help Montblanc Cricket in his efforts to settle things with his ancestor. Momonosuke is born. }} The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace, aged 17, leaves Luffy's hometown. Pedro, then the captain of the Nox Pirates, infiltrates Whole Cake Island in an attempt to steal poneglyphs from the Big Mom Pirates. They are defeated and forced to spin Big Mom's punishment wheel; Zepo subsequently lands on the "100 years" panel and Big Mom, using the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi, steals his remaining 30 years, killing him. She initially plans to take the remaining 70 from Pedro, though she agrees to Pekom's pleas to reduce the punishment by a decade. Pedro then gouges out his own eye in an effort to further quell her anger, and impressed by this, she removes only 50 years from his lifespan. }} Coby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. In defiance of Dr. Vegapunk, Caesar Clown performs an experiment involving chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard. The experiment destroys the island's entire ecosystem and leaves many prisoners paralyzed. }} Cavendish appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. }} Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. Despite Marine efforts, the two meet with each other. Two days prior to their meeting, "Fire Fist" Ace was defeated by Blackbeard. He is handed in to the Marines, who set a date for his execution. The World Government summons the Shichibukai to rally together with the Marines for a war against Whitebeard. Blackbeard is appointed to the position of Shichibukai for his role in bringing in Ace. Revolutionaries conquer Centaurea. Over a thousand shadows abducted by Shichibukai Gekko Moriah are returned to their original owners. Most suspect Moriah was defeated; however, Moriah retains Shichibukai status and no reports are released on any such defeat. Brook joins the Straw Hats. At the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy punches a World Noble in the face, and Bartholomew Kuma sends each member of the Straw Hat Pirates flying to a separate island. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, breaks into Impel Down, from which Buggy happens to be trying to escape. 241 prisoners successfully escape the prison, marking the first mass breakout in its history. The Battle of Marineford takes place. Both Luffy's and Ace's heritages' are revealed to the public. Portgas D. Ace dies when Admiral Akainu's magma fist goes through his chest. Blackbeard reveals that he invaded Impel Down in order to liberate and recruit several convicts from the apocryphal Level 6: Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and the former chief jailer of Impel Down, Shiliew. Edward Newgate dies standing up at Marineford. Marshall D. Teach somehow steals and assimilates Whitebeard's Devil Fruit power, making him the only human known to wield the power of two Devil Fruits. The battle is brought to an end with the arrival of Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates. Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku resign from the Marines. Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, Trafalgar Law, and the Heart Pirates are the first males ever permitted to set foot on Amazon Lily, an island that is usually off-limits to men. Luffy, Jinbe, and Silvers Rayleigh return to Marineford. They sailed around the island once, Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times and gave a silent prayer, and they left once again on the Kuja Pirates' ship. The original childhood lab of Dr. Vegapunk on Karakuri Island explodes after Franky presses a self-destruct button in the lab. This event becomes known to the world as the "Nightmare of Baldimore". Soon after that, Franky causes another incident, which would become known as The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore. Monkey D. Luffy decides to disband the Straw Hat Pirates for two years in order to allow the crew to train and become stronger. Buggy is invited into the Shichibukai and accepts. }} 440,000,000 for unknown reasons. After sending the disembodied (but living) hearts of 100 pirates to Marineford, he is appointed to a Shichibukai position. }} Tenreki Trivia * Using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the sixteenth century with the Kaienreki reference. References Site Navigation ru:Хронология fr:Calendrier_de_One_Piece id:Garis_Waktu_Dunia Category:History Category:Lists